iKiss Sam
by DawneySings500
Summary: Sam is kicked out of her Mom's house and needs to start all new when Senior Year begins. She asks Freddie for guidance, while Carly helps on the side. Carly tries to find love, as Sam and Freddie fall deep in love. Spencer is always thee for them. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

iKiss Sam

Freddie's POV- I thought my project was PERFECT. I had imported worms from Portugal, and built a high tech box for them to live in to make compost. It even messages them! So when I walked up to Sam I expected a wow. Well maybe I didn't expect a wow but I wanted a wow. Yesterday I figured out I kind of liked Sam, a lot. I walked up to her.

"Whatever it is, take it to the dork fair, and quick." she said with attitude.

"Well, it has a machine that massages the worms, and they were imported from Portugal." I said, with a smug smile on my face. Almost every girl loved my boyish charm smile, so I used it a lot. A beeping noise went off and Sam turned, opening her locker and pulling out a bowl of food.

"What is that?" I asked astonished. New cute things she does everyday/

"Beef Stroganoff." she said, and after a little more conversation, we walked to class.

We had to show our projects, and so far I got a D- because I used tons of plane fuel to get the worms from Portugal to here. He asked who was next. I couldn't resist but say Sam, who came up with this crap about an orange last second. Lucky little booger. Carly got a D for arriving late and using too much charging power. Sam of course, got an A plus. After leaving Ridgeway we walked to the Bushwell Plaza.

"Hey guys." Spencer said, and we all said hi, plopping down on the couch.

"It's funny how I knew to say guys instead of Carly." Spencer said. I decided to ignore it but Sam looked a little offended.

"You keep on bringing that up! If you want us to leave, just say it!" she said, and stormed out.

"Sam... It was a joke.." he yelled, but the door was already closed.

"What was that?" Spencer asked, giving us a weird look. Carly and I shrugged.

"I'm going to go find her." Carly said, and walked out.

"Hey, Spencer, can we talk?" I asked awkwardly, looking up at my father figure.

"Well, you really don't mind, right?" he shook his head. "Good, because I wouldn't want to lose another father." He smiled and hugged me.

"I...like Sam." I blurted out.

"Oh...wow..." Spencer said, and looked away. I looked away awkwardly too.

"Sam is a delicate little thing, under her shell she has a soft heart. Go for her before someone else recognizes that, and don't hurt her. She's like a daughter to me." he said. I smiled and hugged the guy, he was part of something I didn't have.

"Thanks Spencer." I said, and he got back up, back to his sculpture. Carly walked in, and looked at me as she sat down.

"Sam wants to talk to you, she won't tell me what's wrong." said the jealous Carly, who was now popping gum in her mouth.

"OK, where is she?" I asked, and she pointed out the door. I knew she wasn't going to get more specific she was obviously annoyed and hurt. I got up and walked out the door, and into the hall. I looked right and left, and decided to go down the left way. I turned the familiar corner, and walked down the stairs and into the lobby.

"You see Sam?" I asked Lewbert.

"She's outside." he said in a annoyed raspy voice. I walked outside and saw Sam sitting on a bench which was placed infront of Bushwell.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked, hands in jack pocket like Sam. She laid her head on my shoulder, let a small sob out.

"My Mom kicked me out, and I have nowhere to stay. It just hurt me when Spencer said that. You've never had a Father, but your Mom went looney after he left. My Dad left and my Mom went downhill. How did you cope? I can't do it anymore. I have tried to deal with the constant insults, beatings, and molestation but I can't do it." she said. I was still taking in what she said. Her Mom molested her? I looked down at her blond hair which was awkwardly strewn across my chest which was covered by a big fleece jacket.

"Remeber, I broke down and moved out?" I said, She put her hand on the right side of my chest.

"Are you suggesting I move out?" she asked. I thought about that.

"Yes, but only if you have a strong enough heart to leave her." I said. I felt a small giggle slip out.

"I have no heart left for her. I need to find an apartment, for now can I crash at your place?" she asked. I nodded, and she smiled and looked up at me, sitting up. She scooted next to me, closer.

"How am I going to deal, not having a house? I have to get a job!" she said. Her eyes met mine with sincere worry.

"Well, I'll help you get an apartment. You need to raise your grades to get into college. Or at least a good one. A passing C plus and a rare B won't get you into Harvard. Finally, make a good reseme. Make sure you include what your good at. As far as dealing, think about how proud your Dad would be of you, trying to fix up your life. It's going to be senior year soon. Start your clean slate then, and don't go back." I looked out to the road with the cars zooming by, reminding me of my Dad driving his truck, and me sitting in the passanger, screaming and laughing as he went into closed courses for practice. My Mom was cool, so relaxed until he died. It was a sad day, and the day my Mom snapped.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled, and I looked back down at her. "Thank You." she said, and laid her soft lips on mine. My heart leaped, but I only kissed back lightly. She pulled away, stood, and walked off.

"Where are you going!" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I don't know." she yelled, and her body disappeared behind a gray pole. I really liked Sam now.. I walked back into the apartment, and sat on the becnh inside to get some warmth circulating inside my body.

"Nice." Lewbert said. I laughed.

AN- Do you like? Want me to continue? I have the whole story planned out. But, if you don't want me to continue, I won't. Please review*


	2. The Spiral Into Nowhere

Chapter 2- The spiral into nowhere

Sam's POV- I walked off from Freddie, feeling a little weird about him. Why did we just kiss? He offered to help me, why? Did I just propose to CRASH with him? What just happened? I walked off behind a gray pole, and he was gone. I walked, I didn't know where I was going. I walked and walked, thinking that whole scene over, what he said, about my Dad being proud. Changing my life. A tear rolled down my pale cheeks, and it felt like ice running down my cheek. The cold wind bit me wherever it could. My cheap jacket offered little protection against the weather. I walked until I found myself down some weird highway. I was taking turns and walking down random streets without paying attention. There were no signs, and I looked behind me and I only saw road and trees surrounding me. I started to panic. I looked down the road, it like, never ended. I speed walk all the way to a little path in the forest. How come no cars were driving by? I walked into the Forest, and down the path. I heard people laughing like wild hyenas and I smelt fire. It was now getting late. And dark. I walked over to seven people, one of them being my Mom, extremely drunk AND high. They were insane, and I saw my Mom hook arms with a man. That's where she got her little hook-ups? I promised myself right then I would never let myself get like THAT. Dad definitely isn't proud of her. A stream of tears ran down my face. I stood there, watching my Mom slowly un-dress. I looked away, she didn't even realise they were using her and she was all for it. I looked back and saw her storming near me. I turned around and sprinted down the path, jumping over sticks and stones, and dodging trees. I reached the highway and sprinted down the concrete, and heard my Mom running behind me. She was catching up, so I sprinted so hard my legs went numb. She was behind me, and close. I turned off the highway, and ran down all the roads I went on. Dodging the people crowding the streets. My lungs were burning so hard. My Mom was barefoot, and screaming as she was catchin. g up. I reached Bushwell, my lungs burning. I stepped into the elevator, and pushed the close door button as my Mom ran in. It closed just as she reached the elevator. I could hear her feet pounding up the stairs. She was too high and drunk to let it go. I fell down, breathing so heavy it hurt to breathe. I caught my breath when the elevator stopped. I got out and ran down the hall, my Mom close behind. I reached Freddie's hall, but my Mom caught me, I was so tired.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled, and Carly and Freddie's doors yanked open.

"DROP HER!" the yelled. She turned around, me in her arms, and threw me on the ground. She ran away. I sat there, and just sobbed. Freddie and Carly along with Spencer and just stood there. looked worried out of her mind. I was bleeding from my head, she hit me hard. I had a large deep cut. I was making a little puddle. I was used to it.

"Oh my gosh!" Freddie said, and picked me up, carrying me to his apartment. He gently lay me on the couch, and I suddenly felt sleepy. took care of my wound, and then she took me into her room.

"I have clothes from when I was 17 still, I was looking forward to a daughter. The most normal for pajamas I have is these polka dot pants and a white shirt." she handed me the clothes.

"Shower, towels are in the closet. Do you lotion?" she asked.

"Yeah, I moisturize." I said. She pointed to St. Ives, and I nodded. She left. I hopped into the shower, and washed my hair and body. I stepped out, dried, moisturized, and put on my clothes. She had a straightener, so I clicked it on, and dried my hair. I straightened my hair, and pulled it back into a long straight pony tail. I stepped out of her room. I saw Freddie sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I said, feeling extremely tired.

"Hi Sam." he said, and smiled. I sat next to him, and peered into his eyes.

"Thanks for rescuing me." I said in a whisper, and our lips touched.

Freddie removed his lips from mine, and laid down next to me on his bed. No we did not do what you think, just kind of...made out. I curled up into a ball, and Freddie wrapped his arms around my mid-section, as I fell into a deep sleep.

*Review if you want me to continue. Thanks for the reviews!*


	3. A sad realization

Chapter 3- A sad realization

Freddie's POV- I woke up, and saw Sam curled in a ball, lightly breathing. Her hair was slightly straight, and I was confused. Why was sh- and then I remembered. Everything that happened last night. Her poor helpless body bleeding haunted me. The weird thing, I kind of made-out with her and slept with her! Not in that way, but yeah. I removed my arm, and went into my personal bathroom. I went to bathroom, and then headed into the shower. When I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my waist. I got clothes, quietly, and stepped back into the bathroom, dressing. I fixed up my hair, and put some lip balm on, my lips were very dry. I walked out and saw Sam just waking.

"Hi." she said, and stretched. She walked by me, using my bathroom, and walked out. Here face was cleaner than when she woke up.

"I used your spare toothbrush." she said, and walked up close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me like a little girl.

"Thanks." she said, and let go. "I am going to Carly's to get some real clothes." she said, and stepped out my room. I watched her slip on her converse and walk out my apartment. Why didn't I stop her? I don't know why I would she's just getting clothes. But did I send the wrong signal? My god I am so confused. I sat on my couch, and hit it. My head was so twisted about Sam. Why can't I just have a simple crush on her?

Sam's POV- I walked out of Freddie's apartment. I am glad he didn't stop me, I wasn't doing anything too dramatic. I stood outside her apartment, I kind of didn't want to walk in there. I was a little embarrassed about yesterday. The only reason why I stayed with Freddie was because he forced me in. I raised my hand, took a deep breath in, and knocked. Carly's bright and happy face opened the door, then it softened a little before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sam I was SO worried about you! Yesterday was a mess...and..." she said, but stopped before laughing like a wild hyena.

"Yeah, I came here to borrow some clothes." I said. She stopped laughing as she saw my hurt face, I didn't have any clothes.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." she said, and let me in. We headed upstairs and she threw me a black skirt, a red shirt, and offered me a shower.

"No thanks, just a straightener and a wash-cloth." I said. She handed me the washcloth.

"You know where the make-up is." she said.

"Th-" but before I could answer she was out the door. "Thanks." I said to myself, and got up, changing. I went into her bathroom, and applied mascara and eye-shadow. I plugged in her straightener, and lifted it. I straightened my hair and un-plugged it. My hair was long and straight, and I smiled in the mirror before heading out. Downstairs, Spencer and Carly were talking and didn't even notice me. I left a note on the door and headed back to Freddie's.

"Oh hey, come one in." said, nice and relaxed. I walked in and sat down.

"I am sorry about yesterday, if you need anything the Benson's are here. FREDDIE!" she yelled suddenly, and I flinched. I pictured my Mom yelling, yelling at me behind me. I was so scared I started to cry as Freddie ran down.

"Oh my gosh, did I startle you?" she asked, and I nodded. She slowly walked upstairs.

"Hey, hey come on don't cry...don't...please..." Freddie said awkwardly, sitting next to me.

"You must be traumatized." he said.

"IN ENGLISH BENSON." I said.

"Your scarred for life." he said, and got me a paper towel. I realized my mascara was running. I dabbed it off, all of it, including the eyeshadow.

"You look pretty without make-up." he said. A little grin broke through.

"Was that a smile?" he asked, and grinned himself. I loved that boyish charm he had.

"No." I pretend pouted. He grabbed me around my torso and swung me up into his lap, I started giggling wildly because it tickled. I could feel his warm body cradle mine as I sat on his lap.

"So," he began. "Are we, a thing?" he asked.

"You wanna be a thing?" I asked. "Cause I do." I loved him so much.

"OK, girlfriend." he laughed, and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered. I felt weird, when did I start loving Freddie? Ever since the day she kicked me out. Or was it before?

"I...love you too." I said, and it was kind of the moment. I wasn't sure. He cradled me, and we just kind of rocked together, in a gentle motion. It was kind of a nice afternoon.

*OK, I need three reviews to continue this story! If you want more, you better review! It needs to be three different people too! OK thanks for reading!*


	4. Another Day, Another Problem

Chapter 4- Another Day, Another Problem

Carly's POV- Sam was pretty messed up yesterday, and when she came over it hurt me so bad to see her like that it made me mad. I felt bad for ignoring her, and she left without me even noticing, leaving me a cheap note.

I got to go, Bye Bye

-Sam

I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. Spencer looked over, and sighed.

"Carly, none of this is your fault. It's all her Mom's. Instead of taking your anger out on her be happy she's alive and be nice to her." he said, and turned back around. I grabbed my coat and my cell phone and headed out the door, I needed some fresh air. I walked outside and it was sunny, a nice afternoon. I wondered what Sam and Freddie were doing, but didn't bother to visit. I walked into the groovy smoothie, and saw a cute boy at my 3:00. I fixed up my hair, put on more lip gloss, and approached him.

"Oh, hey, your the pretty one from iCarly." he said, and I smiled and giggled.

"Sorta. What's your name?" I asked, casually sitting down.

"Jake Mistarry. Want me to but you a smoothie?" he asked, standing, and pulling out money.

"Aww, thanks!" I said. "Strawberry Slam please." I asked using my innocent face. He smiled and walked into line. I pulled out my cell to text Spencer. I told him I might be late to dinner/ not eating dinner with him, not sure. I closed my cell phone, and then he came back. We slurped and talked until 5:00

"I have to go to the ladies room." I said, standing. My bladder was going to burst.

As I washed my hands I touched up my make-up and did my hair in a bun. I walked out as he was walking back to the table.

"Hey." he smiled. "Wanna go out for dinner?" he asked, and I smiled and laughed.

"That's exactly what I wanted to do. Where to?" I asked.

"Ha, well I am broke for now because my job let me go for the month, so how about Tina's Diner?" he asked. I smiled.

"Hey, I am just as broke as you. Sure, sounds like the best thing ever." I said. He took my hand and lead me out, as we headed to the diner.

He laid next to me, and smiled at me.

"I love your apartment." I said, and he laughed, still breathing heavy. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled to myself.

"Are you 18?" he asked. I nodded. "Me too." he said, and I laughed. I fell asleep in his grasp.

***  
Spencer's POV- Where the heck is Carly? She was gone all night, this is a lot less than late for dinner. Carly ran in, and she gave me that 18 year old look, that said 'excuse me.' I gave her a look, and she shook her head and ran upstairs. What happened? I ran upstairs to find her in the iCarly studio, she was texting someone.

"Carly! Why were you SO late?" I demanded. She looked up at my face, and then back down. She put down her cell phone and threw up on the ground. I ran over to Carly and knelt down on her side, pulling her hair back. She threw up four times, then sat back.

"I didn't use any protection. Crap." she said, and my mouth dropped.

"Wha-" I said, but I found myself holding her hair again as she threw up, heaving and hacking. When the heck did Carly become pregnant?

*Like the twist? Review if you want me to continue!*


	5. A nice little talk

Chapter 5- A nice little talk

Sam's POV- When I got a text from Spencer to come quick, I sprinted from my guest bed in Freddie's, we were both looking for jobs/ apartments in the building in the Bushwell paper. We both sprinted through the house, and went into there's. Carly was crying and Spencer had a worried look on his face.

"Woah, who died?" I asked, and sat next to Carly, cuddling her.

"Why is everything death to you?" Spencer asked.

"Because I am Sam and I have a dark life. Why else?" I said. I remembered back to that day, and a tear slipped from my eye. Soon both Carly and I were crying. Freddie and Spencer sighed and Freddie rubbed my shoulder.

"Guys, enough bawling!" Spencer said. I looked up.

"Spencer she's traumitized we went to the doctor last night, she can't help it..."

"YOUR ALWAYS SO SORRY FOR YOURSELF! Gosh think about someone else." he said. I stood up and slapped him hard, then poured a glass of water down his pants.

"I have never thought about myself you self-ish jerk. I came here as SOON as you texted me, in the middle of trying to get MY life together. I should have ignored you!" I said, and stomped out the apartment. Carly sent me a text.

"OH MY PICKLES YOU PREGGERS?" I screamed bursting through door. Freddie stood in shock. I slammed the door and ran over to Freddie.

"CARLY! Your the perfect one! What happened?" I asked.

"I have a new boyfriend...?" she offered cheaply.

"Well, I am not going to get mad. It's your choice if you want to ruin your life with babies at eighteen. I will be there to support you the whole way." I said, and hugged her.

"Your the best Sam." she said. Freddie still hadn't said anything.

"Freddie...you OK?" Carly said. Freddie gulped and blinked.

"Fredweird..." I said. He looked at me, and then back to Carly and Spencer, sweat rolling down his face.

"You OK kiddo?" Spencer said, worry on his face. His eyes darted to all of us, and I felt bad for him, what was wrong? He ran to the iCarly studio. I followed him in there, and he was crying on a bean bag. It was almost...scary to see Freddie crying.

"I love Carly." he said. My heart broke and I stood. "NOT that way, Sam." he said. I sat on the bean-bag next to Freddie and lifted his chin up, laying my lips on his. He knocked me over onto the bean-bag, now on top of me, and kissed me back. He moved down my body, and a tiny moan slipped out. He stopped, and looked down.

"You wanna make the same mistake?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I love Carly like a sister, and I care about her, I cannot believe she made that mistake." Freddie said.

"Well, she did not think, it's her consequence, she needs to deal with it. Sure we'll be there, but don't feel guilty. She did it on her own, if we support her then we'll be OK." I said.

"I love you, Sam." he said.

"I love you too baby." I said, and kissed him, standing, and leaving, going down to Lewbs to ask about an apartment for a low price.

Lewbert was looking at a magazine, or so I thought. Inside his adult looking magazine was a kid's activity book. His pen was working, finishing every problem with ease, which I wasn't surprised about.

"Lewbs?" I said. He threw the pen up in the air, the paper went flying, and he screeched. I started to panic, his face turned into my Mom's as he threw a punch. I screamed and flew two inches and into the wall. I couldn't stop screaming.

"Sorry!" he said. "Stop..don't cry!" he said, but I was hysterically screaming and crying. Suddenly, my Mom walked inside of the apartment. That's just what I needed. I felt a cloth go on my mouth and slowly slipped out of consciousness. Everything was black for quite a while, and I had vivid dreams I wanted to scream about but I didn't because I couldn't. I felt weird, almost like everything was wrong but right, it was confusing.

*Review if you want me to continue!*


	6. RECONTINUED XD

WOW so many of you have added iKiss Sam that I am continuing it- thanks SO much I love you all! really! :) So I will have chapter 6 from where I left off up soon! Thanks

12/15/10


	7. A weird wake up call

Chapter 6 - A weird wake up call  
Sam's POV- I woke up in the iCarly studio, with Carly and Freddie. Apparently I blacked out after I ran downstairs and Lewbert punched me. I was hallucinating, choking, and had a panic attack. This all happened in a matter of seconds and Lewbert freaked, calling Freddie immediately remembering our kiss. Which is what Carly and Spencer would want to know about, and about our dating, and everything.  
"Hey Sam, I made you some soup, chicken noodle, your favorite!" Carly said, handing me the warm bowl. I couldn't possibly think about taking a bite. I smiled and put the bowl down. My face turned blank again, as I had a serious migraine.

"Sam, why don't you go...to my place for now. I need to talk to Carly." Freddie said. I gave him a blurry look that told him to keep his heart with mine. For some reason I couldn't trust him right then, maybe the slight concussion Lewbs gave me, or the fact that it all happened so fast and then he's loved Carly since like 6th grade. Were in 10th, and before he confessed his love I always thought he liked Carly. I didn't even know I liked him, well somewhere in there I knew because it feels so right now, but I am still a little confused right now. The future holds everything, and I was too tired to over think this so I just gave up, for now.

He winked, so I stood up, and looked around, then fell.

"OOK umm Spencer maybe you could take her away." Freddie said, and all I could do was slow my breathing, and slowly sleep.

Freddie's POV- As soon as Sam was gone I turned to Carly who showered me with questions.  
"WHAT DAMN KISS FREDDIE? You guys PROMISED! I can't believe it! Again? Is that why she's staying with you? Huh?" She said shoving me over and over. I couldn't stand her nasally little panicked voice, how that's all she could think of at a time like this, herself. She cried, and I suddenly felt a little bad, maybe an explanation was needed, but..  
"Carly, shut up, and calm down. Sam and I kissed in the spur of the moment. We don't have to tell you everything. You sure weren't planning on telling us you were having sexual intercourse! The only reason we knew is because you threw up all over the place!" I said. She looked down, her tears showering the floor.  
"Freddie..OK so maybe I wasn't planning on telling you that but.."  
"So then I don't owe you an explanation yet, it's only fair." I said. She turned around and stepped in front of the elevator, only to look back.  
"When did my two best friends start hiding things, repeatedly kissing, trusting each other more? Things are really hard now because I feel like a 3rd wheel. We have iCarly tomorrow if Sam can't do it well make an excuse." she said.  
"Who cares about iCarly, Carly?" I said, inwardly giggling about how dumb that sounded, I said Carly twice.  
"Maybe that'll be the one thing that will make Sam happy. We need some joy and so do our fans, OK?" she said. I just shook my head, and walked out the door. When did our lives become so drama filled, were best friends. This sucks, Carly's pregnant, Sam is having family problems, I am hopelessly in love and I owe a lot of people explanations, and somewhere in there the rest stands. I have no clue what to do next.

***OK so WOW guys I am loving this you guys are really enjoying this, and this is my most successful story! Thanks SO much, ideas? I plan on next chapter to be the last week before break! More to come, and I promise some happiness will shine through. Review!***


	8. School and a Little Sunshine

_**Chapter 7 - A little school and sunshine**_  
Sam's POV- I woke up at 7:00 p.m., and looked around, my head feeling a little better. I saw tear marks on the pillow, and my hair was a mess. I scratched my head, and hunger suddenly hit me. I got up, and I suddenly felt very dizzy.  
"FREDDIE!" I yelled for as I fell backwards. Why him first? I hit a dresser, my back automatically bleeding.  
"Damnit!" I said, and Freddie walked in, and gasped.  
"What happened?" he exclaimed.  
"I got up and fell backwards, what does it look like?" I said, and it came out a little too harshly. "Sorry.."  
"No, it's perfectly fine Sam." he said, and flipped me over. Apparently I had a big gash on my back and was bleeding severly.  
"Your going to need stitches." he said, and sighed. I flipped over quickly. Stitches? No way! Nuh-uh!  
"NO! I am not getting stitches - needles are no-no's." I said.  
"Why are you now afraid of needles?" he asked, very annoyed at my baby-ish tone of voice and actions.  
"Ever since I saw my Mom inject herself with drugs into her arms with a needle, I have been scared." I said, and he looked down.  
"Sorry." he said, and helped me up. "Were going to be late to school. Hurry up and my Mom will drive us." he said.  
"OK, thanks." I said. I hopped into the shower, the soap and hot water burning my back. I had to wash it anyways so it wouldn't infect. I hopped out and dried, then took my back scrubber and put medicine on it, rubbing it gently on my wound. I couldn't reach all up and down my back, so I took a piece of tape and some gauze, and rolled the gauze onto my back, the tape connecting it to my bare skin. I put on a bra and a black tank top to cover the gauze, then a red light sweater and dark skinny jeans with boots to finish off. Make-up only took a second, and I straightened my hair and pinned it back. Good. All done in 15 minutes.

Freddie's POV- When I came down Sam was already there and ready, waiting for me. I figured since she was a girl she would take longer. Then I remembered the cut.  
"Sam, what about your cut?" I said.  
"Took care of it. Nicely, your Mom agreed to take me to get stitches today after school. Don't worry Freddichinni." she said. She was acting so normal it freaked me out. I couldn't believe it. She was so fragile and confused one second, and completely normal the next. What happened?

**School.**

Carly's POV- What happened last night with Freddie and I was still weirding me out. My crush for 4 years now left me for Sam, and he yelled at me and walked away. When does that happened? I kind of always get my way. That is so not fair, at all! I know I sound like a brat, but I kind of have a reputation, even to my closest friends. I always get my way, I am kind of perfect and always get all the guys. I guess when my life changes a little bit I freak out a little. I guess I am not one for change.  
"Carly, about last night..." Freddie said, but I held up my hand and shook my head.  
"No, no your right. I was way out of line, and I did plan to keep it a secret. I just wasn't ready for change but I better start catching up." I flashed him a grin, and he nodded and smiled.  
"That was easier than expected!" he laughed, and walked away. Despite what I said I just wasn't ready for change, and so if I wasn't going to be ready, I would just have to get rid of it. I am Sam's best friend, and Freddie's too, but it's for my own good. I need to break them two up!

Sam's POV- School is a bummer, of course. Classes were boring, Carly blabbed on about a hot guy, and I got yelled at for nothing. The only thing that brightened my day was kissing Freddifer between classes, and getting the gawks and stares from other students.  
"Sam, did that just happen?" Wendy said, totally shocked, mouth wide open.  
"Yeah, it's called having a boyfriend silly." I said, and laughed. She just smiled and awkwardly jogged away. Silly.

At Carly's everything seemed a little tense. I couldn't help but think someone was going to burst. I didn't know it was me.  
"GUYS come on don't act all awkward! Please! Were BEST FRIENDS, dating or NOT! Pregnant or not! We all need each other so let's not act this way please. Were all 17 here and we need to kind of grow up. We all have love and friendship, so can we please keep it that way?" Everyone was staring at their feet except me. Carly looked up and tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"Guys, I don't want a baby. So, I am giving it up for adoption." she said.  
"Carly, it's only the right thing. Your not Mom material yet, we all need to grow a little more and the baby can have a better life that way. I promise. Friends, please?" I said. Then we all smiled at once. "Good."

**A/N: Yep! Sunshine! So likey? Review please! Subscribe to my story and me! Please! I was going to have a New Years one but it didn't tie into the story or make sense so I figured to give myself and you guys the Holidays off! Ok enjoy!**


End file.
